Kotori Itsuka
|Blood Type = AB}} is one of the main female characters of the Date A Live series. She is Shido's foster sister and secretly works as the commander of the <Fraxinus> airship. Summary Kotori Itsuka is Shido's adopted little sister; she is also a middle school student as well as a commander to a secret organization known as <Ratatoskr> that deals with extraordinary beings known as Spirits through peaceful means. 5 years prior to the beginning of "Date a Live," the young naive Kotori was tricked by a mysterious being that turned her into a Spirit. Not long afterwards, she was told about the method of how to seal her power by the same being that had given her that power; when all was said and done and her power was sealed, Kotori and Shido, who seems to have the ability to seal Kotori's power, have their memories of that event suppressed. It was not until during the present time, 5 years later, that Kotori personally for the 2nd time in her life uses her Spirit powers to save Shido; this time from Kurumi when he was battling it out in a sense on his school rooftop. It was not until Shido resealed Kotori's Spirit powers that they finally remembered that event, and soon afterward they later dub the mysterious “being” unofficially with the code name "Phantom." Kotori, being a commander of , would know certain information that only selective members would know, while the rest would not. Appearance Kotori is a cute middle school girl with red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is usually tied on both sides with ribbons in a variety of colors, called the twintail hairstyle. She also has an anime antenna hair that always sticks out on the top of her head. While wearing white ribbons, Kotori usually wears her school's signature white uniform with a black tie, a short teal-colored skirt, and long black stockings that reach up to half of her thigh. But when she wears black ribbons, her clothes, and her personality changes, as she tends to wear maid-like sleeve clothe, with a black skirt and stockings. In 'commander mode', Kotori wears black ribbons. To go along with her position as the commander of the Fraxinus, she wears a red coat over a white uniform like a cap, a black tie with red sidelines, a red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out and a pair of long, black boots that reach up to half her thigh. The most noticeable part of Kotori's appearance falls under how she's constantly occupied with a lollipop in her mouth. Her height is stated to be 145 cm in the anime, and her three sizes are B72/W53/H74. In her "Spirit form," Kotori wears a white kimono and has a pair of horns sticking out from her ribbons. The ribbons also gain gold flower patterns on them. Personality Kotori has three different personalities depending on the situation at hand. As a human, her personality changes according to the color of the ribbons she's wearing: while wearing white ribbons she is that of her "weak self", a delicate little sister who is very dependent upon her big brother; and when wearing black ribbons, she becomes her "strong self", a charismatic and sometimes cynical leader able to successfully command the airship, Fraxinus. According to Reine, the Kotori with white ribbons is the one that can honestly say how she feels, which would mean that the Kotori with black ribbons is simply putting a strong front because the situation requires so. In her Spirit form, Kotori acts the same as her ribbons' current color indicates. But if she stays in her spirit form for too long, her third, "Spirit personality," takes over and she becomes an aggressive and merciless killing machine, who only cares about battling enemies to death. It could be said that battling strong opponents (and utterly destroying them) is her only interest. She is best described as a sadist when in this state. In all three cases, Kotori seems to have a 'S' side. Also, her deep feelings for Shido are always present, regardless of her current personality and help her remember who she truly is. No matter what the situation is, she will always be Shido's little sister. History Background Kotori was born in the Itsuka household as the only child until her parents adopted Shido when she was still very little; 5 years ago (before the main story) Kotori somehow became a Spirit while, at the same time, her brother somehow gained the ability to seal a Spirits' powers, but neither of them could remember about that incident. Not long after that incident, Kotori was invited to join , which no one in her family at the time knew about. Soon after, she was appointed as the commander of the combat unit, despite only being 8 years old at the time. Plot Tohka Dead End On April 10th, Kotori attempted to wake her older brother by landing her foot on his stomach. As Shido complained about wanting more sleep, Kotori slowly started shaking Shido awake in order to get him ready for school. In response, Shido pretended to be possessed by the T-Virus, which would force him to tickle her to death. Terrified, Kotori ran away hiding under the living room table. After Shido had finally woke up, he calmed Kotori down by telling her it was only a joke. As Shido prepares breakfast, Kotori starts to watch TV in the living room. As they watch the report on spacequakes in their area, Kotori mutters that it was a little bit too early. As Shido comes closer to hear what she said, he discovers that she was secretly eating Chupa Chups before breakfast. Kotori's candy was Shido confiscated, but he ultimately gave it back after she started begging. Before Shido left for school, she made him promise to take her out a family restaurant for lunch. A promise that she told him that he had to keep even if terrorists invade the restaurant or a spacequake occurs in the area. After witnessing the fight between a nameless girl who caused a space quake, and Shido's classmate, Origami Tobiichi, he collapses, and wakes up in an airship called . There, the vice-commander, Kyouhei Kannazuki, and the analyst officer, Reine Murasame, introduce Shido to their commander, who turns out to be his little sister, Kotori, but with a more mature personality. The commander then welcomed Shido to . After this, she begins explaining Shido the situation with the Spirits and the AST. However, Shido asks her to slow down, since he is genuinely shocked with his little sister's attitdude. She starts talking in a rude, sadistic manner, and continues her explanation about the Spirits. When Shido tells her that he was out looking for her on the restaurant during the spacequake, Kotori cuts off the ship's filter, revealing them to be 15000 meters above the family restaurant. Then, they start talking about the AST and their intentions to kill the Spirits. When Shido states that such thing is horrible, Kotori explains the two main methods to deal with a Spirit: to kill them, or to pacify them by making them fall in love with Shido. First, he disagrees with these methods, but Kotori insists that this is the only way, and that will do its best to back him up. Once he is convinced, they decide to begin his training on the next day. On the next day, at school, Kotori goes there to visit Shido and Reine, and to begin his training in the physics preparation room. Once there, Kotori activates her "Commander-Mode" personality, and scolds Shido for not having experience with women. After this argument, Kotori proves her point by pushing Shido's face into Reine's breasts. Due to his reaction, Kotori says that this training is needed to keep calm when dealing with females. To his surprise, the so important training is actually a dating simulation videogame. Supposedly, the game was made by and reproduces "situations that can happen in reality". Every time an option came up and Shido got it wrong, Kotori punished him by revealing something embarrassing about him (like a poem), or by attacking him. Ten days later, Shido finally managed to clear the game, Kotori gives him a passing mark, and says it's time to practice with real women. Reine suggests trying with Tamae, Kotori agrees, saying that it's an ideal target to begin with. When Shido finds her, Kotori reminds him that he won't die in this training, and that he should compliment her first, but he overdoes it, and Reine decides to help him. Moments later, Shido retreats, and while arguing with Kotori through the intercom, he crashes into Origami. Kotori says that this too is a perfect opportunity to interact with a member of the AST. However, his (strange) conversation with Origami is interrupted by the space quake alarm, and since the Spirit will appear in Raizen High School, Kotori, Shido and Reine retreat to the . While watching over the Spirit, both Shido and Kannazuki claim that maybe he hasn't had enough training to confront the Spirit, but Kotori dismisses this and call them pigs. However, she tells him that the Spirit is inside the school, and the AST aren't equipped to fight indoors. After reassuring him, she introduces the crew members who'll be helping Shido in his dates, but they seem to be just perverts. After telling him that Shido can start a new game if he dies, Kotori wishes him good luck. Once at school, Kotori tells him to look for the Spirit in class 2-4, Shido's classroom. If it's there, Kotori tells him that he'll have a locational advantage. It doesn't take too long for Shido to find . When she sees him, she attacks him, but Shido tells her that he's not the enemy. Then, Kotori informs him that it should be safe to enter the classroom again, since she is not preparing to attack. Suddenly, asks him who is he, and Kotori tells him to stop, since the choices appeared. After some deliberation, Kotori asks him to repeat what she'll say, "Before asking for someone's name, state your own first". Hearing this, gets ready to attack him, but Shido manages to get her talking, and she asks about his intentions. Then, more choices appear for the crew. Kotori tells him to go with the second choice, "Of course, I came to meet you", but asks him why. The choices appear once more. This time, Kotori haves him say "It was so we could love each other", but this causes to attack him. However, when Shido decides to tell her his real intentions, Kotori asks him to calm down, but he doesn't pay attention to it. To their surprise, that approach worked with , so Kotori tells him to continue like that. At some point during the conversation, asks Shido to give her a name. Kotori asks her crew to think of something and send it to her, with "unfitting" results such as "Misako" (one of Kawagoe's ex-wives) and "Clarabell", a weird name Kimimoto came up with. Running out of time, Kotori tells him to give her the name "Tome", but this greatly displeases the Spirit. Desperate, Shido gives her the name "Tohka", and comes to like it. Suddenly, he hears an explosion, and Kotori tells him to get on the ground. She tells him that the AST must be doing this to lure Tohka out. Then, Kotori tells him that he has two choices, to run, or to stay, and she compliments him when he decides to stay with Tohka. After some time, Kotori reminds Shido that they need information on the Spirits, so he should ask Tohka a question. Suddenly, Kotori tells him that Tohka's mood is above 70, and asks him to make a move, such as inviting her to a date. After some convincing, he finally asks her out on a date, but Tohka doesn't know what that is. However, Origami interrupts them, and starts fighting Tohka. Kotori teleports Shido to the . On the next day, Kotori is seen with Reine in a café, since her school was closed due to the space quake. Suddenly, Reine asks her why did she choose him to deal with the Spirits. Kotori begins explaining Shido's history when her family adopted him. However, Reine asks her "what" exactly is Shido. When Kotori tells her that it will become something that everyone will know, she sees Shido and Tohka enter the café, which causes her to blow her juice all over Reine. After speculating that Tohka must have appeared silently, they begin making preparations for a successful date. After Shido and Tohka leave the café, Kotori congratulates Reine, who was disguised as an employee. Then, she gives more orders to her crew, telling them to be ready or she'll have them skinned. During the date, Kotori and her crew eventually draw them to a love hotel, but Shido refuses to enter. Seeing this, Kotori calls her brother a "chicken", and claims that it's not necessary to go to the "very end", and just a kiss would be enough. When the date is coming to an end, Origami accidentally shoots Shido, seemingly killing him. With the exception of Kotori, Reine and Kannazuki, the crew starts panicking, but Kotori reminds them that Shido can't die just like that. Then, they watch as Shido's body is healed and he wakes up. Kotori repeats that if he dies once or twice, he can start a new game, and asks the crew to recover him. Once he's there, Kotori tells him that the AST attacked him and Tohka snapped. While they send him there using the , Kotori explains him the method to save the princess. Shido dislikes the idea of falling from the , but Kotori doesn't care, and asks two muscular men to throw him out. After Tohka's powers are sealed, Kotori is in a meeting with 's higher ups, who were represented by stuffed animals in a round table. The leaders can't believe the results, and even claim that Shido could be a dangerous Spirit. However, Kotori calmly explains everything to her superiors. Then, one of the higher ups, supposedly Elliot Woodman, congratulates her, and tells her that he expects great things from her. Yoshino Puppet After Tohka was successfully sealed, Shido notes that Kotori had been skipping her classes, causing him to worry as her brother. Kotori returns home shortly before Shido finds Tohka in their house. While still wearing her white ribbons, Kotori welcomes her Onii-chan back home. Kotori points to the kitchen, where Reine is currently located, in order to prevent Tohka from overhearing the conversation. Then, Kotori informs Shido that Tohka will be temporarily staying in their house. As Reine informs Shido of the reasons for the decision, Kotori enters her Commander mode and tells Shido that if he doesn't do anything, the spacequakes will continue to devastate the world. As Shido struggles to process the information, Kotori is asked by Shido when did she join such an organization, and the reason behind his powers. Shido is told by Kotori responds that was created to provide the Spirits a happy life, and that she was recruited by them 5 years ago. Shido voices his disbelief, as she was only 8 at that time. Shido questions if is responsible for her double personality, to which Kotori says that he is being rude. In response, Kotori states that obtained a boom 5 years ago when they discovered a person who had the ability to seal the power of a Spirit. As Shido asks Kotori why he has this power, Kotori replies that they don't know for now. Shido attempts to press the matter, but ultimately relents when he saw Kotori's gloomy expression. Kotori tells Shido that the goal of his training is for him to be able to converse with girls without being nervous. To that end, Kotori arranges multiple situations where Shido ends up in awkward situations with Tohka. As Shido starts to protest, Kotori introduces another penalty, publicly broadcasting an embarrassing poem that Shido had written during middle school. Eventually, Shido starts to wise up to Kotori's tactics, after she told him the bath was ready. Knowing that Kotori couldn't resist a bath bomb, Shido offers her to take a bath first. Despite trembling and trying to resist, Kotori still offers the bath to Shido first. Shido, thinking it was safe, decides to go in the bath. However, to Shido's shock, Tohka enters soon afterwards, causing Shido to imagine Kotori wearing sunglasses while making an inappropriate laugh and saying he was such a child before sipping some whiskey. Later that night, Reine wakes her up and tells her the preparations are complete. Using a super refreshing mental candy, she starts to wake up and puts on her black ribbons. Issuing the commands, her men enter the house and stealthily transfer Shido into Tohka's room. The next, morning, Shido wakes up shocked, with his hand on Tohka's breast. Seeing this, Kotori declares another punishment and sends a recording of Shido's poem to all his friends. Despite Shido's protests, Kotori's finger mercilessly presses the send button. As the next Spirit makes her appearance, Kotori apologizes to Shido that they didn't give him enough time, but they need his decision now. Using the Fraxinus teleporter, she transfers Shido onto the main deck of Fraxinus. Kotori notes that this spacequake is smaller compared to usual, since it only left a crater that was about 10 meters in diameter. As they focus on a visual of the Spirit, Kotori asks Shido about the reason for his shocked expression. In response, Shido tells Kotori that he has already met this Spirit yesterday. Giving instructions, Kotori asks her crew to look up any Spirit wave readings from yesterday. Seeing the information given, she assumes that it must have been a silent entry, similar to what happened with Tohka's situation. She asks Shido why he didn't tell her this beforehand; however, Shido retorts that he didn't know she was a Spirit at the time. At that moment, AST arrives and begins their assault. Shocked at the brutality inflicted on a little girl, Shido requests Kotori help him save her. Happy at his response, Kotori tells everyone on deck to prepare for a level one capture. Licking her lips, Kotori announces the beginning of their date (war). As Shido approaches the Spirit , the Fraxinus supercomputer once again offers three choices for the decision that Shido should take. As Kotori gives the command for everyone to vote, the final decision ends up being number 3: give a hard boiled act and pretend to be a wandering passenger. Despite the ridiculousness of the choice, the decision actual gets a laugh out of the target, causing Kotori to puff up her chest in pride. However, Kotori later informs Shido that 's mood drastically dropped after he made a comment about ventriloquism. As Shido asks Yoshinon out for a date, Kotori remarks that he played it without any set up and it could have been much smoother. Kurumi Killer Commander Mode Kotori stops Shido while he's preparing to go to school, and scolds him for never going to school with Tohka. Kotori reminds him that when more Spirits appear, he'll have less time to pay attention to her, so he should at least walk to school with her. After he agrees, Kotori gives him an intercom, to train him against Tohka's jealousy of Yoshino, and to deal with other Spirits more easily. Then, she leaves, but reminds him to talk to their special guest, which turns out to be Yoshino. Through the intercom, Kotori informs him of Yoshino's progress in socializing, and that they intend to let her live outside of , in the Spirits' apartment. Seconds later, Tohka appears, and Kotori reminds Shido to talk with both of them. However, when Shido calls Yoshino cute, Kotori tells him to treat Tohka the same as Yoshino, like a normal girl. After this, they prepare to go to school, but Shido notices that Tohka wasn't wearing a bra. When he asks Kotori for help, she tells him to help her wear the bra himself. Along the way, they find a girl working with to help with Shido's training. They bump into each other and she ask him to "take responsability". Once she's gone, Kotori tells him to reassure Tohka by telling her something that he only cares about her. Later, at the school entrance, a girl gives Shido a love letter, and he rejects it. Kotori reveals to him that the girl was not from 's staff, and that he succeeded by not upsetting Tohka. Kotori tells him that they had prepared a punishment for him, in case he failed: to spread some embarrassing photos of Shido's past. During class, a transfer student, Kurumi Tokisaki, had claimed to be a Spirit. Shido decided to call Kotori to inform her of this, and she tells him that she'll look into it. Once classes are over, Kotori asks Shido if he's ready, and tells him that Kurumi is indeed a Spirit, and that this is a good thing, since the AST won't interfere and Kurumi already invited Shido. She also tells him that Kurumi is the priority now, so pleasing Tohka will have to wait. When Kurumi asks Shido about what part of the school to visit first, the choices appear for Kotori and her crew. After an argument over the rooftop, the infirmary, and the cafeteria and the comissionary, they settle for the last one, based on Reine's suggestion. While Shido and Kurumi go there, Kotori tells him that two people were following them, but that will handle that. Later, based on Kurumi's approaches toward Shido, Kotori decides that they need more info on her. At that moment, the choices appear. After an discussion with Kannazuki about panties, Kotori wonders about the third choice ("Kurumi, what kind of panties are you wearing today?"), she accidentaly turns the microphone on, and Shido asks Kurumi about her panties. Kotori tells him to play it as a joke, but Kurumi was already willing to show him her panties. When he finally asks Kurumi about the Spirit comment she made in the morning, Kotori decides not to let Kurumi take control of the situation, and so more choices appear. After dealing with Kannazuki's fetishes once again, Kotori tells Shido to go with the third option ("Hey, it's this way." Naturally hold her hand.). However, they are astoshined when Kurumi decides to take Shido's hand, instead of the other way around. Later, after school, Shido and Tohka are buying things for dinner, and Kotori tries to convince him to make hamburger steak, moments before Mana Takamiya appears. Since she claimed to be Shido's real sister, Kotori asked him to take her home. There, Kotori (Commander mode), acted like an ordinary little sister and began questioning Mana about her past and her relationship with Shido. After talking for some time, Kotori gets furious when Mana says that she can't beat a real little sister, and so a "sisters war" unfolds. When they ask Mana about where is she staying, she drops the subject and leaves. Kotori is seen keeping the teacup that Mana had used. On the next day, during class, Shido gets a call from Kotori, who tells him that the worst situation has happened. While they are talking, Kurumi asks him what he's doing. Hearing this, Kotori asks who it was, and she goes speechless when Shido tells her that it was Kurumi. Then, she asks him to go to the physics lab. There, Kotori and Reine want to show him something, but accidentaly end up showing him the sequel to "Fall in Love, My Little Shido". After this, they show him some footage of Mana wearing the AST uniform, and Kurumi manifesting her Astral Dress. However, in the video, Mana kills Kurumi. Since there are no guarantee that Kurumi will revive next time, they have to make her fall for Shido on the next day, wich happens to be a holiday for the school. Later, at home, Tohka asks Shido out on a date tomorrow, and so does Origami. Hearing this, Kotori promises to give him their full support. On the next day, Kotori is explaining her strategy to Shido, but scolds him for not listening. The dates being. After giving him some advice regarding Tohka, Kotori asks Shido to bring Kurumi to a lingerie shop. Once there, Kotori tells him to choose a revealing lingerie for her. When Ai, Mai and Mii appear, Kotori tells him to go to the date with Origami, but not without reassuring Kurumi first. Some time later, Kurumi dissapears while Shido is away. Reading her wavelengths, Kotori tells him to go take a look at a nearby alley. However, once he gets there, Shido panics when he sees a dead person, so Kotori asks him to calm down. She also tells him to get away when they see Kurumi in her Astral Dress approaching Shido. He manages to escape thanks to Mana, and he is teleported to the . There, he reconsiders about wether the Spirits should be saved or not, but Kotori slaps him, and remembers him that he is the only one who can stop Kurumi from killing and Mana's heart from withering. Later that day, on the , Reine informs Kotori that Mana's analysis is completed. It turns out that Mana is Shido's real sister, and that she belongs to DEM Industries. Kotori is also shocked to know that the source of Mana's power is a treatment take decreases her life span. They decide not to tell Shido about this. On the next day, Kotori and Mana meet in an abandoned building to discuss Shido's involvement with . Mana tells Kotori that she failed as a sister, but Kotori answers her that DEM is an evil company, responsible for what happened with Mana's body. However, Mana is oblivious to whatever happens with her body, and while Kotori tries to get her to join , both their phones sound, asking them to go to Raizen High School. Later, Kurumi reveals her purpose of eating Shido and wins against Tohka, Origami and Mana. To carve dispair into Shido's heart, she decides to strike the school with a space quake, to kill the students inside. However, the space quake gets hit by another one, and they cancel each other. Said space quake had been caused by another Spirit, Kotori, who looked like a demon. She tells Shido that she'll be "taking it back for a while". She summons her Angel, , and prepares to engage into a fight against Kurumi. Yamai Tempest Kotori is in the bridge talking with Reine about Shido's school trip, which was suddenly changed to Arubi Island. Apparently, the destination was suggested by the travelling company Cross Travel, which is affiliated with DEM Industries, the only company able to manufacture Realizers, asides from Asgard Elctronics. During the days of the school trip, however, Kotori will not be in , since she has a meeting in the Headquarters. Since Reine will attend the trip as well, there is no one capable to command the . Suddenly, Kannazuki starts dancing in front of Kotori, and after being insulted by Kotori, he asks to be left in charge. After some "Ignore play", and Reine's approval, Kotori agreed to Kannazuki's idea. During the school trip, engages into a fight with the DEM airship, . Kannazuki, being in command of the battle, shows his masochistic side when they get hit by the . Worried, Shiizaki contacts Kotori. The commander believes that the emergency is due to Kannazuki doing something to upset Tohka, or embarrassing Shido during the trip. When Shiizaki explains that it's a battle, Kotori relaxes, and tells her to be calm because Kannazuki is there with them after all. Once the battle is over and Shido sealed the Yamai sisters, Kotori is in the Headquarters, on her way to Woodman's office, the founder. Their discussion goes around Kotori using , and how the round table members were shocked. However, the main issue is that Shido manifested the Angel during the battle on Arubi Island. Woodman says that if it gets worse, they'll have to deal with it appropriately. Kotori claims that if the worst case happens, she will kill Shido. Miku Lily As Shido arrives home late, Kotori kicks him in the stomach the moment he takes his shoes off. He explains that he was made the executive committee for the upcoming Tenou Festival. Shido notices that his sister has been acting strange ever since the school trip. Moments later, she asks him to make hamburgers for dinner. Then, she reminds him that he must take care of himself "just for Tohka's sake", and to be careful with the Spirit codenamed and DEM. When talking about DEM, Kotori suddenly names Mana, and just when Shido was asking her about it, the space quake alarm sounds, and they retreat to . Kotori and the crew telaport him to the Tengu area, where he asks for the Spirit's whereabouts. They then hear a song coming from the arena. Once there, Kotori tells him that it's the Spirit , whose existence was confirmed only half a year ago, and the data on her is equivalent to zero, and tells him to be careful. However, Shido accidentally knocks on an empty can, and the sound of it drew 's attention. As he is about to approach her, Kotori tells him to stop because the choices have appeared. On the bridge, Kotori and her crew talk about the choices. Since the third choice, "The view from below is the best", had only one voter, Kotori tells Kannazuki that he'll become the bait for the fishes. After telling Shido to go with the second option "Your song------it's very beautiful". She apologizes to Kannazuki, but due to his behavior, some guards take him out of the bridge. Nonetheless, all the three choices drop 's affection. Kotori tells him to retreat, but attacks Shido, forcing to retrieve Shido after he faints. Miku Truth Thanks to Mana and Reine, Kotori and the others in Fraxinus got free from Miku's control, as she herself explains it to Shido once Mana gives him a new intercom. Shido explains the situation to Kotori, what happened during the concert and why he is with Kurumi in a DEM building. To this, Kotori voices her disapproval, and starts arguing with Shido. However, he manages to convince her that this is the best chance to rescue Tohka. Kotori understands what Shido is trying to do, and tells him that Fraxinus will provide external support. She then tells Mana that they have such a disobedient brother. When Jessica attacks Mana and Shido enters the DEM building alone, Kotori scolds him, and asks him to wait for Mana. Kotori's voice is then drowned by static. When Mana fights Jessica, Kotori sends several to protect her. Later, when the Fraxinus crew sees Origami fighting with Ellen, they decide to support the former with the cannon. She gives the cannon's manual control to Kannazuki. After that, the Fraxinus crew informs Kotori that Tohka's power levels are "Category E", which means that she just inversed. When Shido confronts Dark Tohka, Kotori advises him to do something that could make Tohka remember him. Once the problem is over, Shido leaves the matter to Kotori and Reine. Tobiichi Angel As Shido is woken up by an adult Natsumi, Kotori enters the room moments later and both Spirits start arguing. At one point, Natsumi starts to cry, forcing Kotori to apologize by saying that she is scrawnier than Natsumi. With victory in Natsumi's hands, an angry Kotori chases after Natsumi who had escaped to the Spirits Apartment. While at school, Kotori receives a call from the informing her that Shido is missing. Kotori suspects he was kidnapped by DEM, and asks about the other girls. Despite them being stable for now, they still have to find Shido no matter what. Kotori leaves school early, telling her friends she feels sick, and goes to the . After that, the space quake alarm sounds, and Kotori and Reine suspect that it is to keep people away from something. In fact, the cameras show them that Origami was fighting with Tohka, the Yamai sisters, and Miku, while wearing a new and more powerful CR-Unit. When they decide to retrieve the girls, the are attacked by another airship, which they find out is Ellen Mather's when they receive a transmission from her. Ellen greets Kotori, claiming that her looks and age have nothing to do with her abilities. She also requested all the members to leave within 3 minutes, and those who survive to send Elliot Woodman a message that she's coming for him. Kotori tells the crew that they can leave if they want, since their enemy is humanity's strongest Wizard. After the whole crew refuses to leave, and engage into a fight. Ellen seemed to have the upper hand throughout the whole battle, until they fire at . However, after thinking they had won, appeared again on the monitor, and fired at . After Origami becomes a Spirit, Kotori calls Shido as he and the girls were treating the wounds they got from the fight with Origami. Kotori updates Shido on her situation. Apparently, was severely damaged, having lost to DEM's , and the members were at the underground facility. Then, Shido explains to her that Origami became a Spirit, probably due to . Kotori tells Shido to get ready to conquer Origami, and she prepares to send someone from to pick them up. While they are talking, suddenly, something incredibly powerful appears. Kotori confirms that it is Origami, who had become an Inverse Type Spirit. Shido and the girls try to get to her, and after a while, the damaged appeared to back them up, with Kotori talking through the outer speaker. But Origami's Devil King, , attacks it and destroys the ship. The , already damaged from the battle with Ellen, goes up in flames and crashes to the ground. Tobiichi Devil In the new timeline, Kotori was sitting in the living room when suddenly Shido entered the room energetically. Kotori is confused when her brother worriedly asks if she is okay. When she didn't answer, Shido asks the date for that day, to which Kotori replies that it was the 8th of November. Without warning, Shido suddenly hugs Kotori while saying that he is glad she is okay. Kotori, shocked by his sudden actions, kicks him in the stomach, causing Shido to fall down. Kotori is frightened at his brother's behavior and asks if he is delusional. Shido apologizes to her and says that he will make breakfast for her. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-14 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 ***Date A Live Encore 5 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-2, 4-10 ***Date A Live OVA 2 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities DAL v4 02.png DAL v4 08.png|Cannon Mode DAL_Director%27s_Cut013.gif DATE-A-LIVE-09.jpg Dal001.jpg Cannon.jpg|Cannon (Megiddo) kotori.jpg|Regenerating Ability 800px-DAL_V9_000d.jpg|Using a portion of her spirit's ability Angel: Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Senki, lit., "Bright Burning Annihilating Demon") Weapon: Halberd Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor (神威霊装・五番 (エロヒム・ギボール) , Shin'i Reisou: Goban , "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5") Cannon Mode: Megiddo 砲（メギド） Kotori Itsuka was born as a human. However, she receives the powers of a Spirit during an incident five years before the main story of the novels started. Her powers are centered on the manipulation of flames that erupt from her body and can be used in close or ranged combat. In her Spirit form, Kotori's clothes change into her Astral Dress Elohim Gibor, which resembles a goddess's robes from Japanese folklore, with a revealing neckline, a translucent sash, and black ribbons tied around a pair of horns. Her angel Camael comes in the form of a large red halberd, but can be dismantled into Megiddo, a cannon powered by Kotori's own flames. Megiddo fires powerful energy beams that can overwhelm even the defenses of other Spirits. Kotori also has a powerful regeneration ability, which Shido uses/borrows on many occasions when he is trying to make spirits fall for him. Basically, it is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened, but it only covers the recipient's body. The nature of Kotori's powers makes her prone to losing control over the urge of defeating another Spirit, and has caused widespread damage during the two times it was unleashed. For this reason, Kotori sees her Spirit powers as a last resort that she only chooses to use during a desperate situation. Quotes * (To Ratatoskr's crew) "Didn't I say so? If Shido dies once or twice, he can immediately start a new game." ''Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 5 * (To Shido Itsuka) ''"Doing something so stupid………! You should only listen to what I say!..."…………You have to properly, make proper calculations on the recovery limit beforehand……..! And move accordingly to what I say, it will definitely be safer…………"" Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 5 *(To Kurumi Tokisaki) “——Don’t you know? Spacequakes, as long as you trigger a spacequake at the same time with the same magnitude, you’ll be able to cancel it.” ''Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 5 * (To Elliot Baldwin Woodman) ''"No, there is no choice……....from now on, if the worst case happens. '——I will kill Shido." '''Light Novel Volume 5, Epilogue *(To herself) ''“Let's begin, the Earth’s and the Cosmos’ long distance relationship.” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 2 *(To Shido Itsuka) “...Keep in mind. The Spirits that you saved by your own hand, at least they can stay here and live a happy life.” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 3 Trivia *Kotori has the character for the number "Five" in her surname (「五」河), referring to the fifth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Power and Judgment." This is shown by her position as 's commander and her destructive power. *Kotori's surname, "Itsuka", means "Five Streams/Rivers". *Her Spirit codename is Efreet. Efreet (or in several cases, "Ifrit") are a class of Infernal Jinn in Arabic and Islamic folklore. *Her angel, Camael's, name means "The severity of God." *Camael is associated with the planet Mars. *Camael was claimed to be the leader of the forces that expelled Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden while holding a flaming sword. *Kotori was the first Spirit that Shido sealed; however, he didn't remember this until after she took back her Spirit powers to fight Kurumi. **Shido sealed her powers because told Kotori she could save Shido by kissing him. This is how Kotori knew Shido had the power to seal Spirits. *Kotori's Astral Dress, "Elohim Gibor", means "God is Hero", "God is Almighty" or "God is Brave" in Hebrew. *Kotori is weak towards the horror genre. *Sometimes Kotori may sneak into Shido's school during lunchtime, reporting recent information gathered or to keep an eye on him. *Kotori's favorite candy is the well-known lollipop Chupa Chups. *She loves bath bombs and finds it difficult to resist them even when in her commander mode. *Hiroto Tonomachi plays a girl's game which is known as "Fall in Love: My Little Seed" on his mobile phone and has a girlfriend with a striking resemblance to Kotori, with the only difference being that both her hair and eyes are pink in color (anime-only). *Her birthday is August 3rd, which means her Zodiac sign is Leo and the sign of Leo is generally associated the element of fire because it is in the group of the fire elements of the zodiac signs. This connection with her zodiac to the element fire could be a reference to her spirit power of fire. *She has an unique merit: her catchphrase can be considered the trademark phrase of the whole series. *It is hinted that Kotori is fond of dating sims, as she used one in Shido's training. Also, whenever her brother needed something to do, the choices are displayed as if she's playing a dating sim herself. *Kotori's favorite light novel is Date A Live, according to the Date A Akihabara short story. * Kotori's "Megiddo" comes especially under the Greek name "Armageddon" according to the Book of Revelation. Armageddon itself become a byword for the end of the age. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Ratatoskr Category:Student Category:Fraxinus Category:Movie Characters Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Former Human Category:Main Movie Characters